Share talk:Guild/@comment-67.248.105.149-20140721061734
Platform: IOS Guild Name: Sinister Synicate Guild Level: 32 (only about 1 month old!) Bonuses: ALL bonuses currently at 6% ($20m in the bank at the moment) REQUIREMENTS: Communication: The Line App is preferred, but not mandatory, however if you do not use it, it is on you to show up and participate in guild wide events. Level: 75+ Age: All ages welcome, just do not be immature. Epics: Are NOT required, however we would prefer at least 2 maxed level legendries. Gems: Are NOT required, but are strongly encouraged. Especially in close guild battles. GUILD INFORMATION: 'Sinister Syndicate is recruiting! Brand new guild created to have high activity during guild wars. Previous guilds we have been in had over 15 members, but on 2-3 participating in each battle (ultimately those same 2-3 people would be the only ones participating within the whole war itself). Sinister Syndicate was created to avoid high inactivity of players and be able to strive for high rankings regardless of armor (hence the leniency). Quite simply we would like to develop a strong guild that is available to all players who are more casual at the game, not necessarily elitist, but also not inactive. We would like to strive for the highest we can provided people are willing to dedicate some free time into the game during guild wars primarily. '''Expectations: ' '''Communication: Simply want relatively high activity within fights during guild wars. Once a battle is declared it will be announced within the guild chat. Our strongest members generally take out the sentinel within 1-2 attacks, once they are defeated all other members are encouraged to fight as hard as they are able to. Activity: DO NOT be inactive for over a 7 day period of time without any prior announcement/information provided. If you for example go on a vacation, just inform the guild and you will be pardoned. If no notice is received, and you are displaying high inactivity, you will be removed if space is needed. If you know you will be gone for an extended period of time, please inform us so we may replace you (or have you on a list of “to be replaced” if another individual applies and the guild is full, people on the “to be replaced” list will be first to go, otherwise there will be a waiting list). If you are removed due to inactivity, and know you can come back, you may be accepted back into the guild. A removal from the guild is not us showing displeasure with you, simply allowing everyone equal opportunity to participate in a guild environment. Contributions: Please donate at least $100,000 to the guild bank per week; Officer Positions will be dispersed at the guild masters discretion. As for (this may be adjusted slightly due to how expensive the guild bonuses become, however if you have most if not all spaces in your town occupied with training fields, you should be able to reach the expected amount with little to no effort). Sinister Syndicate contact info: Guild Masters Line ID: Kappy1616 My Line ID: Gradaknd Feel free to add and message either of us, we will respond to you at earliest convenience and invite you to the guild once the required fields have been discussed.